In addition, the following references are cited for general background information, the entire contents of each of the below references being incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.                1. Gielis, J. A generic geometric transformation that unifies a large range of natural and abstract shapes. American Journal of Botany 90(3) Invited Special Paper, 333-338 (2003).        2. Bera, N., Bhattacharjee, J. K., Mitra, S. & Khastgir, S. P. Energy levels of a particle confined in a supercircular box. The European Physical Journal D 46, 41-50 (2008).        3. Richardson, J. S. et al. RNA Backbone: Consensus all-angle conformers and modular string nomenclature. RNA 14, 465-481 (2008).        4. Guitart, R. Les coordonnées curvilignes de Gabriel Lamé, réprésentations des situation physiques et nouveaux objects mathématiques. In: Gabriel Lamé: Les pérégrinations d'un ingénieur du XIXe siécle. Actes du Colloque. SABIX No 44, 119-129 (2009).        5. Gielis, J., Beirinckx, B. & Bastiaens, E. Superquadrics with rational and irrational symmetries. In: (Elber G. and Shapiro V., Eds). Proceedings of the 8th ACM Symposium on Solid Modeling and Applications, Seattle, Jun. 16-20, 2003, 262-265 (2003).        6. Ulrich, W. Decomposing the process of species accumulation into area dependent and time dependent parts. Ecological Research 21(4), 578-585 (2006).        7. Fougerolle, Y. D., Gribok, A., Foufou, S., Trucheret, F. & Abidi M. A. Boolean Operations with Implicit and Parametric Representation of Primitives Using R-Functions. IEEE Transactions on Visualization and Computer Graphics 11(5), 529-539 (2005).        8. Johnson, J. E., Starkey, R. P. & Lewis, M. J. Aerodynamic stability of reentry heat shield shapes for a crew exploration vehicle. Journal of Spacecraft and Rockets 43 (4), 721-730 (2006).        9. Gielis, J., Haesen, S. & Verstraelen, L. Universal shapes: from the supereggs of Piet Hein to the cosmic egg of George Lemaître. Kragujevac Journal of Mathematics 28, 55-67 (2005).        10. Haesen, S. & Verstraelen, L. Curvature and Symmetries of Parallel Transport (Chapter 8) and Extrinsic Symmetries of Parallel Transport (Chapter 9) In: M. Boucetta and J.-M. Morvan (Eds) Differential Geometry and Topology, Discrete and Computational Geometry: Volume 197 NATO Science Series: Computer & Systems Sciences (2005).        11. Koiso, M. & Palmer, B. Equilibria for anisotropic energies and the Gielis Formula. Forma (Society for Science on Form, Japan) 23(1), 1-8 (2008).        12. Calhoun, D. A. & Helzel, C. A finite volume method for solving parabolic equations on logically Cartesian curved surface meshes. SIAM J. Sci. Comp. 31(6), 4066-4099 (2009).        13. Natalini, P., Patrizi, R. & Ricci, P. E. The Dirichlet problem for the Laplace equation in a starlike domain of a Riemann surface. Numer. Algor. DOI 10.1007/s11075-008-9201-z (2008).        14. Gielis, J., Caratelli, D., Haesen, S. & Ricci, P. E. Rational mechanics and Science Rationelle Unique. In: Paipetis, S., Ceccarelli, M. (Eds.) The Genius of Archimedes: 23 centuries of influence on mathematics, science and engineering. Springer Verlag, HMMS Series 11, 29-43 (2010).        15. Lamé, G. Examen de differentes méthodes employées pour résoudre les problèmes de géometrie. M. V. Courcier imprimeur Libraire, Paris (1818).        16. Thompson, A. C. Minkowski geometry, Encyclopedia of Mathematics and its Applications, Vol. 63, Cambridge University Press, Cambridge (1996).        17. Chern, S.-S. Back to Riemann. In: Mathematics: Frontiers and Perspectives 2000. International Mathematical Union, 33-34 (2000).        18. Yajima, T. & Nagahama, Y. Finsler geometry of seismic ray path in anisotropic media. Proc. R. Soc. A 465, 1763-1777 (2009).        19. Berger, M. A panoramic view of Riemannian geometry. Springer Verlag (2003).        20. Verstraelen, L. Philosophiae Naturalis Principia Geometrica I. Bull. Transilvania Univ. Brasov 14(49) Proc. Conf. RIGA 2007, dedicated to Radu Rosca, 335-351 (2007).        21. Thom, R. Structural stability and morphogenesis. Benjamin (1972).        22. Loria, G. Spezielle algebraische und transscendente ebene Kurven: Theorie und Geschichte. Teubner G. B. Verlag (1902).        23. West, G. B., Brown, J. H. & Enquist, B. J. A general model for the origin of allometric scaling laws in biology. Science 276, 122-126 (1997).        24. West, G. B., Brown, J. H. & Enquist, B. J. The fourth dimension of life: fractal geometry and allometric scaling of organisms. Science 284, 1677-1679 (1999).        25. Verstraelen, L. On Natural Geometric Symmetries. Dedicated to the memory of Katsumi Nomizu. Murcia (Spain) Workshop “Differential Geometry and Submanifolds” Departamento de Matemáticas, Universidad de Murcia Nov. 18-20 (2008).        26. D'Arcy Thompson, W. On Growth and Form. Cambridge University Press (1917).        27. Colding, T. H. & Minicozzi W. P. Shapes of embedded minimal surfaces. PNAS, Jul. 25: 11106-11111 (2006).        28. Koiso, M. & Palmer B. Rolling constructions for anisotropic Delaunay surfaces. Pacific Journal of Mathematics 2, 345-378 (2008).        29. Palmer B. Geometry of materials. Simon Stevin Transactions on Geometry 1, 117-129, Tilburg, The Netherlands (2010).        30. Libbrecht K. The physics of snow crystals. Reports on Progress in Physics 68, 855-895 (2005).        31. Suslov, D & Verbelen, J.-P. Cellulose orientation determines mechanical anisotropy in onion epidermal cell walls. Journal of Experimental Botany 57(10), 2183-2192 (2006).        32. Hamant, O., et al. Developmental Patterning by Mechanical Signals in Arabidopsis. Science 322, 1650-1655 (2008).        33. Chen B. Y. Total mean curvature and submanifolds and finite type curves. Series in Pure Mathematics Vol. 1. World Scientific (1984).        34. Verstraelen L. Curves and surfaces of finite Chen type. Geometry and Topology of Submanifolds III, World Scientific, Singapore, 304-311 (1991).        35. Caratelli, D., Natalini, P., Ricci P. E. & Yarovoy A. The Neumann problem for the Helmholtz equation in a starlike planar domain. Applied Mathematics and Computation 216(2), 556-564 (2010).        36. Caratelli, D., Natalini, P. & Ricci, P. E. Fourier solution of the wave equation for a starlike shaped vibrating membrane. Computers and Mathematics with Applications 59, 176-184 (2010).        37. Fougerolle, Y. D., Trucheret, F. & Gielis, J. A new potential function for self intersecting Gielis curves with rational symmetries. In: Proceedings of GRAPP 2009—International Conference on Computer Graphics Theory and Applications—Lisboa, Feb. 5-8, 2009.        38. Verstraelen L. Philosophiae Naturalis Principia Geometrica II Radu Rosca in memoriam, unpublished & pers.comm.        39. Chern, S. S. Introduction. In: Dillen, F. and Verstraelen, L. (Eds.), Handbook of Differential Geometry 1, North-Holland, Amsterdam (2000).        40. Einstein, A. On the method of Theoretical Physics. The Herbert Spencer Lecture, delivered at Oxford, Jun. 10, 1933. Oxford University Press (1933).        
In this application below, references to the above-referenced background articles are made numerically within the text as notes (such as, e.g., reference to article 1 by a superscript1.